Chills & Thrills
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: Charlie and Adam watch a movie together... but Adam's secret fear of horror movies and his feelings for Charlie isn't making things easy. Charlie/Adam. Slash. One-shot.


**A/N:** Soooo, this is my first Mighty Ducks fic! I ended up watching all three movies again the other night with my little brothers and fell completely in love. Again! Oh, the movie The Ring is also mentioned in here, though it isn't a crossover. You don't have to have seen that movie to understand this fic.

* * *

**Warning:** This is Charlie/Adam SLASH! And fluff, fluff, and fluff! If you don't like Charlie/Adam and don't like slash, then please go away instead fo flaming your head off.

* * *

**Enjoy the fic!**

**

* * *

**

"Great game, huh?" Charlie asked as he and Adam barged into the room they shared at Eden Hall after another successful hockey game.

"The best!" Adam declared, throwing his gear onto the floor and kicking it under the bed. The Ducks (or the Eden Hall Junior Varsity team as they were also called), had won 6-2, their fourth win this year. And since the year had just started, there had only been four games so far. It was safe to say the Ducks were on a roll. This was their second year, and things were already going much better than the previous.

"Want to watch a movie?" Charlie asked, taking a running leap and landing in the middle of his bed. "I got another one the other day when I was in town." He reached onto his bedside table and grabbed the tape, throwing it to Adam who caught it easily.

"The Ring?" the blond hockey star muttered as he saw the title. It sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't remember why. "What's it about?"

"Not sure," Charlie replied, shrugging. "It's supposed to be good though."

Adam nodded and turned on the TV that was located against the wall in front of the beds. "Might as well give it a try." Popping the tape into the VCR, he backed up and sat on Charlie's bed next to his best friend, waiting for the movie to start. They didn't have to wait long. Within minutes their eyes were glued to the screen.

"You didn't tell me this was a horror movie," Adam whispered not too long later, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Charlie shrugged. "Don't you like horror movies?"

Adam gulped but nodded. He couldn't tell Charlie they scared him to death. A hockey player who faced grave injury every time he was on the ice being afraid of fictional horror movies? Puh-lease! What would people think of him? True Charlie was his best friend and had been for years, but still! Adam sighed and shifted on the bed, trying his best not to show any signs of fear as the movie progressed.

One of the characters was sitting on a couch, a bowl of untouched popcorn next to her, watching TV. Suddenly, out of the TV came a head, long black hair in front of the face, followed by the body. The girl watching screamed, as did Adam almost did, though he bit his lip just in time.

He tried to look away, but his eyes wouldn't move from the screen. In the movie, the figure that come out of the TV was advancing towards the girl, who stood frozen, eyes wide with fear.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked in concern, putting an arm around his friend's trembling body and pulling him close.

Adam drew in a sharp breath; though it wasn't due to fear. It was due to the fact that Charlie was touching him like that, so affectionately. Most people wouldn't give something like this a second thought. But then again, most people weren't head-over-heals in love with their best friend.

Adam had first started liking Charlie -really liking Charlie- when his friend had given up his spot on the team for him when they were playing Iceland a couple years ago. And not long after that, Adam realized he was in love. He never said anything about it though, and tried to forget his feelings, hide them and never let them show, because he was afraid of how his friend would react. Once last year he thought of telling Charlie, but those dreams were dashed when he began to date a girl named Linda. Recently they had broken up, but all Adam did was say how sorry he was and made it a point to be there whenever Charlie needed him, putting his own feelings aside. But now… now it wasn't easy to keep the mask in place.

"I'm… all right," Adam managed, trying to smile.

Charlie wasn't convinced. He knew his friend too well. He could tell when something was bothering him, and something was definitely bothering Adam right now.

"Tell me," he whispered, gently cupping Adam's cheek and looking into his eyes.

Adam shivered slightly. God it felt good to have Charlie touching him like that… but no, he mustn't think that way! Charlie liked him as a friend and nothing else! He couldn't get his hopes up.

"I…" he stalled, trying to think of something convincing to say. It wasn't about the movie anymore. It was about Charlie… Charlie and those beautiful lips that were coming closer and closer….

Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, Charlie's lips were on his. And _damn_, they were soft! Before he knew it he began to kiss back, and then he was lost in a world of his own, a world of utter bliss, a world with no one other than him and Charlie.

The two parted for a minute, sucking in gulps of air. Charlie's eyes met Adam's and the blond hoped his face didn't look as red as it felt.

"I wanted to do that for a long time," Charlie said softly, reaching forward and brushing a strand of hair out of Adam's eyes.

Adam stared at him for a minute, heart pounding wildly. He _did_? He really, really _did_?

"So did I," Adam whispered finally, and Charlie's eyes lit up.

Within seconds their lips were pressed together again, arms wrapping around waists, pulling each other close. No one noticed when the girl with long black hair in the movie started to eat her victims face. No one cared.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Please tell me what you think! ^.^


End file.
